


断裂的冰层/Ice fracture

by GERALD_1



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GERALD_1/pseuds/GERALD_1
Summary: 他把血缘之爱给了给予他生命的父母，信仰之爱给了抚养他成人的西伯利亚，又把怜惜之爱给了教会他如何去爱的盖比，他自己仅存的那一些无名的、复杂的、破碎的、混乱的情感，他不屑于称其为爱。所以在索罗说“Illya，尝试着不要表现得那么具有攻击性”的时候，伊利亚定定地看着他，说：不（Нет）。索罗吻了吻他的前额，然后给了他很多很多个吻。
Relationships: Gaby Teller/Illya Kuryakin, Gallya - Relationship, Illya Kuryakin & Napoleon Solo, Napoleon Solo/Illya Kuryakin, Napollya
Kudos: 3





	断裂的冰层/Ice fracture

分级：General audiences  
配对：美苏/微量Gallya暗示  
Warning：电击情节  
角色属于原著，OOC属于我。  
「文笔很烂!!!!!!!!!!!逻辑混乱，我流文章，OOC预警!!!!!!!!!看不下去的话请务必直接关闭页面，拜托了!!!!!!!」

*  
“库里亚金同志。”

“是。”他心底条件反应似的响起回应，然而他的喉咙发紧，发不出声音，紧随而来的是一阵失重，砸得他头晕目眩，下坠感沉甸甸地压着他的胃袋。

“你没有完成任务。”

躺在椅子上的人没有作声，他的眼球动了动。

“那个美国人，”头顶上方的声音带着点轻蔑意味，“他把你糊弄过去了。”

糊弄。这个词散发的彻骨的寒意令苏联人瞬间惊醒，他猛然睁开了眼。

一切变得清晰起来：电击，不至于痛彻心扉但足够他吃点苦头，KGB喜欢用“测试”来形容它，对应着一次治疗，一个小小的惩罚，一项没有确切结果的实验。其实也很好理解，他是“最好的那个”，KGB总归不舍得浪费他，但他们希望他能够更加听话。

库里亚金习以为常地放缓了呼吸，为即将到来的电击做好了准备。在感受到唇边触碰到一块柔软但有些粗糙的物体时，他顺从地张开了嘴，让助手把海绵塞进他的嘴里，海绵顶着他的牙齿，也撑开他柔软的口腔，这能防止他一时失控咬断自己的舌头。从这个角度来看，KGB还是非常人性化的。库里亚金眯了眯眼睛，布满红血丝的眼球因为暴露在强光下略微刺痛，他凝视着正上方，环状光圈摇晃着晕开，映在他的瞳孔中，他失神地盯了一会儿才发现那是灯。

“给你打的剂量有点过头了。”最初出现的那个声音嘀咕着，库里亚金保持着仰躺的姿势，沉默地咬着海绵块。他很不喜欢这个东西，但是如果Oleg要求他这么做，他会执行。

“准备好了吗？”斯米尔诺夫博士转过头来问助手。年轻的女孩愣了一下，低下头来检查了一下束缚着库里亚金的皮革带，确保所有的皮扣都发挥着作用，然后偏过头撩了撩耳边的金色碎发——避开库里亚金的目光：“应该可以了。”

电流在那一瞬间夺取了库里亚金对自己的身体的控制权。肌肉因为电流的袭击瞬间抽搐收缩，他不受控制地浑身战栗，紧紧束缚着他的皮带限制了他的挣扎，直入灵魂深处的痛楚剥夺了他思考的能力，他感到自己被直接抽空了，从脑干到脊骨。一切都在迅速流失，一切都在失真，博士和他的助手的身影已然模糊，他们的交谈在他耳边嗡嗡作响，一切在一声刺耳的“滴——”后戛然而止。

库里亚金的睫毛颤动着，汗水迷住了他的眼角，他没法睁开眼睛，与此同时他感到自己湿漉漉的，汗液将衣物黏在皮肤上，眼前一阵阵发黑，他的牙齿不可控制地颤抖，几乎咬不住那块海绵。他的肌肉由于短暂的高强度的电击而无法停止颤栗，病态地痉挛着，手腕、小腿、手臂各处都酸痛难忍，那是拘束带的杰作，不日就会呈现出气血积淤的青紫色。他不确定自己有没有发出什么声响，最好是没有。

斯米尔诺夫博士透过镜片注视着自己的病人，目光流露出堪称欣喜的神色，转头嘱咐助手记下所有过程细节。这是一个难得的病人。“库里亚金上尉，你身上有很多可能性，也有很多不确定性。等待Oleg同志的通知吧。”

库里亚金更用力地用牙齿挤压口中的海绵。但是他点了点头。

年轻的助手为他解开束缚拿走海绵块，她脸上没有什么表情，手却因为颤抖而不稳，许久也未能解开皮扣。一直沉默着的军官开口了。“柳德米拉，”他小声地、平静地唤她，嗓音因干涩而沙哑，“这是你应该做的，——同志。”

女孩的背影僵硬了一下，随即快步走出电击室。直到脚步声和小声交谈的声音渐渐消失在走廊拐角处，库里亚金才疲倦地阖起了眼。

**  
“麻烦您重复一遍？”酒店前台小姐翻阅着入住登记名单，手指在姓名那一栏上缓缓划过，“莱恩……有的，先生，您是在找劳伦斯·莱恩科特先生吗？”她用指尖点着这个名字，一边瞟着指甲油上的亮片，一边应声。“稍等片刻，我会向他转达的……您客气了，这是应该的……”

拿破仑索罗，不，劳伦斯·莱恩科特先生，彼时正在仔细研赏一幅人物肖像画，他手持画框端详着自己的战利品，这是上次执行任务时他从那个纳粹军官的保险箱里拿到的。他很快就注意到角落里的落款：沃尔夫冈·威尔里希。看来是个军衔不怎么高的军官，莱恩科特不无揶揄地想，这位艺术家还没有死。他随手把那幅画放在桌面上，纳粹军官收藏的纳粹艺术家——即便他确实挺欣赏这位艺术家的光暗处理——卖不出什么好价钱。莱恩科特的注意力很快就被突兀响起的电话铃声转移了：“你好？……好的，我很快就来……谢谢。”

“莱恩科特先生，”前台小姐微笑着把一个小小的牛皮信封递过去，“您的信。”

莱恩科特也笑起来，唇边虎牙若隐若现。“接到您的电话时我就在期待见到您本人了。”他的目光灼灼，令她感到自己的耳根微微发热。

“您现在见到了。”她含蓄地、小声地回答。

“比我想象中的更令人惊艳。”

她像是突然之间失去了言语能力，只能局促地盯着橡木柜台，意外地，她听到一声轻笑。“谢谢您，我告辞了。”

索罗心情大好地返回楼上，随即在看到抱着胳膊倚在房门口的苏联人时停住了脚步。

“你又监听我。”索罗抗议，换来苏联人贝雷帽下阴沉的一督。

“他说了什么？”库里亚金直截了当地问。

索罗叹了口气。“我还没看。”他故意这么说。

苏联人冷笑一声。“劳伦斯是个蠢名字。”

劳伦斯·莱恩科特爵士缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，决定原谅他的苏联朋友：“我需要扮演一个英国人，peril，还有什么比劳伦斯更合适呢？”

“那么你不应该姓莱恩科特。”红色恐怖毫不留情地指出。

爵士狡黠地笑了。“生活需要一点乐趣，peril，怎么，苏联没有诗人吗？”

“你想要一个有乐趣的吻（KGB kiss）吗？”

“那就给我一个吻（kiss）吧。”

库里亚金倏尔暴起，单手拎起索罗的衣领将他凌空重重抵在墙上，索罗费力地仰起头防止自己窒息，刚好对上满目阴鸷的灰蓝色瞳孔，他呼吸一滞，随即喘着粗气笑出声，抬手松松垮垮地握住了苏联人的手腕。“Peril，你打算就这样吻别人吗？技术太差了。”呼出的温热吐息在贝雷帽下这一点小小的空间里升腾，索罗满意地看到那点暧昧的湿热令他的搭档瞳孔一缩。

“回答我的问题！”一字一顿的压迫感，莫名的嘶哑却令厉声呵斥少了几分威慑力，索罗在心中暗叹一声，但是并不开口，只是紧了紧握住苏联人手腕的手。

衣领上的力道蓦地卸下了。

索罗终于得以踩到地面，他的胸口略显急促地起伏着，嘴唇随着呼吸微微开合，粗重的鼻息分外明显，他刻意等喘匀了气息后保持着绵长的呼吸，他不用抬头看也能感知到那道居高临下的目光。

“韦弗利说什么了？”

“‘时间关系，就不请你们到我的办公室叙叙旧了。好好享受假期，难得赶上圣诞节。’”信封里夹着三张火车票。

“他不应该自作主张买好票。”索罗用指腹摩挲着车票的时候，突兀地开口。库里亚金把目光从“莫斯科”上移开，抬眼看他。

“Peril，我能不能和你一起去莫斯科？”诚恳的语气，这是一个请求。

“不。（Нет）”库里亚金很擅长拒绝。

“拜托。（Please）”

“为什么？”

索罗酝酿了一下才回答。“我没有家人，但是我也想圣诞聚餐。”

他如此坦然，说的时候甚至还在笑，把库里亚金所有压在舌尖下的拒绝都堵了回去。他把“去找你的索菲亚小姐”匆匆地咽回喉咙里，随即从索罗手中抽出第三张车票，转头就走。

那是默许。

库里亚金去找了盖比。

“你知道自己看起来像是被抢走了鲑鱼的棕熊吗？”盖比穿梭在货架间，在货物与上层货架的缝隙中，天鹅般修长白皙的脖颈一闪而过，高跟鞋扣响大理石地板，清脆而富有节奏，嗒、嗒、嗒。

“……什么？”库里亚金像被烫了一下似的迅速收回视线，有些迟疑地问。

盖比漫不经心地提高了嗓音，手指仍然在食物的包装袋上流连，被划过的塑料袋发出刺耳的呻吟。“如果你想回家，伊利亚，没有必要表现出自己不在乎。”

“我不想！”他陡然生出些许怒气来，重重抛下这句话。

“随你想不想。”女孩答到，“扔了那张车票吧，反正我不会再回德国了。”

他没有作声，捏着手心的车票，手心微微沁着汗。

***  
“Peril？”索罗从牛皮纸袋后探出头来，声音远远地、懒洋洋地、非常不拿破仑地传过来。

罗勒叶、洋葱、小羊排。马铃薯、牛肉、甜菜。芹绿、肉红、奶油白，索罗抱着褐色的牛皮纸袋，牛皮纸袋里装着琳琅商品。列车到达莫斯科以后，索罗做的第一件事就是把这只西伯利亚熊拖进杂货店，美名其曰：圣诞采购。在一整个杂货店的毛毡帽中间，西装革履的美国人格外显眼。库里亚金闷着一口气钻进杂货店，闷着一口气跟在索罗身后，在索罗询问红菜汤怎么样时，他本能地想嘲讽美国人造假，然而看到转过头来的美国人的眼睛亮晶晶的，少见地兴致盎然，苏联人闭了嘴。这样的索罗陌生至极，他发现自己竟然有些不知所措。

战绩斐然。索罗抱着牛皮纸袋跟在库里亚金身后，苏联人沉默了一路。他们沿着伏尔加河的岸边步行，干性粉状积雪踩在脚下嘎吱作响。十二月份的伏尔加河已经进入结冰期，厚厚的冰层如瓷片般形成了天然不规则的裂纹，形如被风破开的蛛网，冰层之下氤氲着沉静的湖水的黑，似是蛰伏的巨兽。冰面上有孩子在嬉戏，七八岁的居多，也不乏十七八的小青年，穿着简陋的滑冰鞋，冰刀的痕迹几乎像一场华尔兹。索罗赞许地看着，微微露出一个笑容。

库里亚金一路上都把手放在口袋里——捏着一把钥匙，黄铜钥匙被他的体温捂得温热，那扇生了锈的铁门前，库里亚金攥紧的拳纂得发白。索罗没有催促他，等他回过神来的时候，他才发现这幼时的避难所对于现在的他来说几乎像是一种拘束。泛黄的墙皮已经脱落，地板上落了斑驳的灰，这地方久无人居，死气沉沉，库里亚金僵硬地站在门口，目光一寸寸掠过幼时的记忆，他太高大，让小小的伊廖沙无处藏身。

厨房里传出刀具剁响砧板的吋吋声响，久违的、亲切的、陌生的……库里亚金惊惶地醒来。他不顾一切地冲向墙壁，一拳狠命砸向挂着的相框，黑白照片中的女人笑容可掬，男人面目模糊，一拳、两拳、三拳。

“Peril? Peril!”

不知是谁照着他的下颌给了他一拳，血腥味瞬间从口腔里弥漫开来，苏联人狂怒地咆哮一声，他忘却了训练营教官教授的那些格斗技巧，他心底蛰伏着的、野蛮的、纯粹的力量，全部由兽性支配着，西伯利亚棕熊横冲直撞地扫开一切障碍，他就地一个翻滚想要拧断挣扎着的猎物的喉咙——

“库里亚金！（Kuryakin）”

恍惚中，这一声直击耳膜的呼喊与记忆中重叠，Oleg开合的嘴唇出现在苏联人脑海中，他蓦地僵住了，在他迟疑的一瞬间，索罗挣脱开他的束缚，毫不犹豫地反身利用体重优势将他压倒在地，苏联人浑身因反应过度而发抖，连带着呼吸都轻颤。他没有反抗。

索罗喘着粗气握住了苏联人的手腕，检查伤口。

那些碎玻璃如冰裂纹一般，细细碎碎地被割成了无数块。有一些倔强地留在相框上，有一些躺在地板上，还有一些——索罗蹙起了眉——扎进了苏联人血肉里。比起枪伤、刀伤，这些碎玻璃构不成什么威胁，零星的血点从割裂的皮肤里渗出来，索罗站起身来想要去拿绷带，不料起身的一瞬间眼前一黑，身形一歪踉跄了一下，被迫半跪下来，他就在这时猝不及防地撞见倚在墙角的苏联人的眼神。

仇恨、痛苦、厌恶、恐惧，全都深深地埋在空洞之下，就像是蛰伏在伏尔加河下的黑色巨兽。拿破仑看见伏尔加河断裂的冰层，看见桦树林里冬季枯萎的植被，裸露的褐色被裹上白霜，看见俄罗斯漫长的国界线上落得厚厚的积雪。他突然意识到，苏联人远比他所认为的还要简单，他是薄纸一张，能被轻易读懂，也能被轻易撕毁。恍惚间，拿破仑感到自己正像是坐在一节绿皮火车的车厢中，通道里空空荡荡，遥遥远望，看不到尽头。

索罗深吸一口气。

“Peril？”

没有回应。

“如果你能听到我说话，peril，”索罗自顾自说了下去，“这不是你的错。不，这是你的错，圣诞聚餐泡汤了。”

苏联人看都没看他一眼。

“但是没关系。”

索罗这么说着的时候，重新握住苏联人的手腕，在他手背没有伤口的肌理上轻轻落下一个吻。

苏联人仍然没有抬眼看他，但是索罗察觉到手中的手腕在颤抖，他看到库里亚金的手指神经质地痉挛起来，干脆反握为扣，五指紧紧扣住对方的手，不给他留拒绝的余地。

库里亚金再次浑身颤抖起来。

他猛地抬眼看向索罗，凌厉的目光是无声的拒绝，比凌厉更多的是愤怒，带有攻击性的愤怒，库里亚金紧紧抿着薄唇，索罗几乎能听到西伯利亚棕熊喉咙里发出威胁性的呜呜低吼。

“Illya.”

拿破仑笃定地开口，他鲜少如此称呼苏联人，更多时候是“peril”、“同事”、“我的一位朋友”，而不是“Illya”，郑重其事的、不容置疑的、掷地有声的Illya。

他半跪在苏联人的两腿之间，紧紧扣着搭档的手，另一只手也合拢过来，温柔地覆在库里亚金的手背上，与自己的手指相扣——以近乎祈祷的方式握着库里亚金的手。

“看着我，Illya。”

库里亚金的愤怒凝固了。他眼里的冰面一层一层崩溃，渐渐裸露出少许迟疑、少许不知所措、少许不信任和许多淡漠。

试探性地，他缓缓抬起眼，对上了索罗的视线。他看到了深邃的灰蓝，令人联想起海洋，沉静的海洋，威严而不失生气，层层叠叠的翻滚着白沫的海浪，灰蓝中一抹挑逗般的棕色像是一束暖阳直直照射入深海，一种流动的、鲜活的暖意。库里亚金的喉结动了动。拿破仑身上总有一种雌雄莫辨的浪漫，他擅长利用具有同种气质的外貌和言辞去狩猎，而库里亚金……他自己的爱并不比这在他看来由污言秽语构成的爱高尚许多。

在意识到这件事的一瞬间，库里亚金的瞳孔又是一缩，他下意识避开索罗的视线，像一个知错而倔强着不肯承认的男孩。

他把血缘之爱给了给予他生命的父母，信仰之爱给了抚养他成人的西伯利亚，又把怜惜之爱给了教会他如何去爱的盖比，他自己仅存的那一些无名的、复杂的、破碎的、混乱的情感，他不屑于称其为爱。

所以在索罗说“Illya，尝试着不要表现得那么具有攻击性”的时候，伊利亚定定地看着他，说：不（Нет）。

索罗吻了吻他的前额，然后给了他很多很多个吻。


End file.
